1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bicycle, and more particularly to a hydraulic brake adjusting device of a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional master cylinder assembly includes a cylinder body, a piston member operably fitted therein, and a pressure valve assembly to establish a variable fluid output upon operation of the piston member. The cylinder body includes two or more pressure chambers to hold hydraulic fluid, each having a transfer port. The piston member includes two or more pistons respectively received in the pressure chambers, and is operable to move the pistons, in parallel, to transfer hydraulic fluid through the transfer ports. The pressure valve assembly includes a selector and is operable to direct fluid transferred through selected transfer ports out of the cylinder body through an outlet port by means of a movable valve member that establishes a passageway communicating the selected transfer ports with the outlet port. A pivot adjustment mechanism allows adjustment of the lever's mechanical advantage, and a stroke adjustment mechanism allows adjustment of the lever's rest position.
That is, the mechanical advantage should be adjusted before riding and even is not able to be adjusted automatically while riding. And the grip feeling and the grip distance of the handlebar cannot be adjusted. Besides, the above structure is complicated and inconvenient to be operated.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.